Max Attack
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: After the fifteen years of Max being gone, she suddenly starts popping up in the news as a killer. Can what's left of the flock find her? Can they find out why she's been killing? Does Max even remember who she is? Find out!
1. Kills, Runs, Flies

Fifteen years since she went missing. Fifteen years since since the camp out, the night she was gone. Fifteen years since we've heard her laugh and seen her voice.

Fifteen years of living with Nudge, wondering where Max is.

It's been way to long for me to keep any hope that she would come back. Max was gone, and I was going to have to live with that fact. The good news was that I knew she wasn't at the School and she wasn't being tested it on.

That's the only thing that I can smile at.

"Angel, you drank the rest of the beer." Nudge whined from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. And for your own good, too. You're becoming an alcoholic."

See? I'm not the only one who hasn't revived over the loss. I was smart and turned to a psychiatrist. While Nudge, well, turned to the beer.

I turned the volume up when the news came back on.

_"At a nearby park, the body of Kaiy Johnston was found dead in the trees nearby. He was suffocated. A bystander had seen the thing happen, and told the police what she looked like. Here is the picture."_

A head of a thirty year old women appeared on the screen. She had wavy, blond hair that ran down behind her shoulders.

_"The bystander claimed that when she killed him, she walked deeper into the forest and a bird had picked her up and flown her into the sky. No one knows for sure yet what exactly happened. We have one rough photograph taken from a cell phone. If you have any information, call..."_

The picture flashed across the screen. It was the back of the girl who was running with what looked like an eagle following right behind her. The bird had it's head down and it's talons aimed up, because all you could see pretty much were the wings stretching in each direction.

"Wait." I sat up.

"What?" Nudge walked back into the room and dropped on the couch next to me.

"That's not a bird behind her..." I said, leaning closer to see it better. "Those are wings attached _to_ her. That's a bird kid. Nudge, I think that's Max."

**A/N: So whadda' ya' think so far? I, personally, like it. I have a sketchy plot laid out. I'll bring Iggy, Gazzy and Fang in later. So, R&R!**


	2. Asking The Fangster

Max.

Max.

_Max._

She was alive.

And killing?

"No freaking way." Nudge said as she payed close attention to the TV. "Max. Killing people. That's, like... Wow. Okay."

"Nudge," I said, "we have to find her! We can ask her where she went all those years! Ask her what she's been doing! This is great. Maybe she'll tell us who that Johnston guy was. This is just, ugh. No words..."

"Slow down, Angel! Your worse than I am right now." Nudge said, placing her hand over my mouth. "Stay calm."

I moved her hand off me. "Okay, sorry."

Okay, my heart naturally beats extremely fast. You know when people say 'their heart's beating a mile a minute'? Well, mine would be going five miles a minute. Max...

"Were leaving, now-"

"No, Angel, calm down. What if that's not her? It could just as easily be a different bird girl."

"But that looks just like her! She would be twenty-nine right now, and thats what they girl in the picture looks like. And her hair's the same, she has the same color of wings, for God's sake! How could it _not_ be her?"

Nudge shrugged. "Email Fang or something."

Fang. I hadn't heard that in a while. "Okay."

I walked to our Mac and logged on to Gmail. I haven't spoken to Fang since... Forever ago.

**Fang,**

**Hey, it's me Angel. Did you see that thing on the news? Do you think that's Max? Respond ASAP, please. This is important.**

**From**

**Angel**


	3. At The Scene

Fang POV

The Next Day

"-from Angel." I finished the sentence.

"Max? _Alive? _No way!" Iggy said.

"Ig, that girl on the news did look like her, from the hair to the wings. That was so totally her." Gazzy said, taking the mouse from my hand. He went to the news website and clicked the replay for last night. Gazzy paused it on the picture of 'Max'. He let Iggy see it, now that it was on a white background.

"Woah."Iggy leaned back. "Fang, what do you think?"

"That has to be her." I said. "I'm hoping, at least."

angel,

**hey i got ure email. yeah, that is her. no doubt. we shuld try and find her.**

**fang, gaz and ig**

Angel POV

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was check my email. I read the reply from Fang.

**Go to that park, pronto.**

I ran into mine and Nudge's room. I violently shook her shoulder.

"Nudge, wake up. Now, Nudge, we're leaving. _Come on!_" All she did was groan and stir in her sleep. "Nudge, were seeing Fang."

She shot up. "Okay." She ran into the walk in closet, slammed the door and got dressed. I grabbed my small, white and blue purse and my fuzzy winter jacket. Of course, it would take Nudge about a half hour to get dressed.

When we were done getting ready, we took off in our SUV to the park. No doubt there was going to be a police scene there.

Yup. There was a small crowd examining the forest that was filled wing weeping willows. I remember when we first came here, when we lied that we had parents, I used to swing on the branches. There was a small stream running through it and the park was really well kept.

We sat on a wooden bench waiting for the others to get here. I hadn't seen them in forever, so my heart was wild and fluttering around.

Then three figures started walking towards us. The blond haired boy, my brother. The tall and silent one, Fang. And the eyes-closed figure, Iggy. My heart freaked out even more when I saw them.

"Hey!" I said as they got closer. Nudge ran and through her arms around all of them.

"Hey, Angie." Gazzy smiled. I hugged him.

"Oh my God, I missed you guys! Yay! We're all her now!" She squealed.

"Well, except Max..." Fang said, bringing us all back to attention of why we were here.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well, how are we supposed to find her?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ig said. "Wait for her somewhere?"

"Well, she might be on the run..." Nudge said.

"Maybe, we should wait for her to pop up somewhere else in the news." Gazzy offered.

"Yeah. Okay, we should do that. KIT, guys. If you see her, tell us." I said.

"And vise versa." Iggy said.

"Yeah. Um, well, bye then." We said, and we headed back home.


	4. The Johnstons Must Be Killed

Max POV

Kill.

Johnston.

She was lurking in the forest...

All I had to do was jump and she'd be dead.

"Max," she called, "I'm sorry what we did. Please don't hurt my family." Suddenly, she fell to the ground. She was crying her eyes out.

"Too late for that!" I yelled, and jumped out from the tree. I twisted her neck, and her body lay limp on the ground. She stopped crying. I took her body and threw it into the strem. I leaped back into the canopy of the forest, ready to make my next move.

The whole Johnston family must be killed.

**A/N: Hey, I found time to upload a small chappie! Sorry it's not long. But, better than nothing, right? Anyways, keep reviewing reviewers! It makes me happy!**


	5. Finding Max

Fang POV

You know how parents are always like 'TV makes you stupid'? Well, for the rest of the day I watched TV to actually _learn_ where Max was.

But, I wasn't going that well with that.

The whole rest of the day, nothing.

Then, the next day; the morning news was about the 100th anniversary of some bakery and other random crap like that. Then, in the middle of the day, it was repeat of the morning. So far in the evening news it was nothing.

Until the very end story.

_"This just in- another dead body has been found in the park. Ali Johnston, the wife of the just murdered Kaiy Johnston. The only witness we have did not get a picture, but they said it looked like the same murderer."_

Oh, no. It was just in.

I grabbed my shoes and ran out the door, taking off without the others. If I went there quickly enough, maybe I could see her.

Then I was joined by Nudge and Angel.

"You saw it, too?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both said. Surprisingly short for Nudge.

When we got to the park, we ducked down into the canopy of the forest. A cold breeze blew through my feathers as we landed not to far away from the scene.

I saw the yellow CAUTION tape surround a small section of the river, where someone was laying down.

A body.

A dead body.

We walked carefully, not making a sound. There was quiet murmurs from the scene, talking about how they would catch whoever was killing them. It was probably going to be us who caught her, though.

"Let's look around." Angel said. "Me and Nudge will check the area around here in the sky. You check out the forest."

They took off, and I looked around at the branches of the trees.

"Max, Max, where are you?" I whispered. "Come out, Max. Please?"

The cold air blew at me again. I shivered, and then I heard a rustle from the bushes next to me. I turned, and then the trees above me moved. She was here!

I used my wings to hover near the tops of the trees. I called for Max again.

Max POV

There was a guy walking around near me. I flew up to the tops of the trees, and he turned.

Wait, he had wings? The guy unfurled pitch black wings and hovered up closer to where I was. He still didn't see me. Was he one of the experiments, too?

But, he could also be a messenger to find me. And kill me. I crept back into the branches further so he didn't see me.

"Max, Max, come out, come out..." He called to me. I moved to another tree, and got ready to take him down.

_One, two, three..._

I leapt from the tree, snarling. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently until he fell to the ground with hard bam.

"Max!" He said. "You're here!"

"Yeah, problem is you're here, too. I'm going to have to kill you now."

I grabbed his head, ready to twist it.

**A/N: Ah ha! How ya' like my cliffie? Keep reading, wonderful readers! And keep reviewing, wonderful reviewers! YAYNESS!**


	6. Finding Max Part 2

**A/N: Last time on _Max Attack_: Max is going to kill Fang! *Gasp* *Scream* *Shriek* See what Fang will do to get out of the mess!**

Fang POV

Max had my head held tightly in her hands. I stared into her eyes, which were filled with rage.

"Max!" I said. "You're here!"

"I'm not going to let you kill me." She punched me across the face, and I skidded and hit my back against a tree. "The Johnstons sent you I'm going to kill you now."

"No, Max, it's me! Fang!" I tried to get up, but she held me against the tree by my neck. "Please don't kill me. Do you remember who I am?"

"I don't know any Fang-" Max suddenly was thrown to the right.

"Oh my God, Fang, are you okay?" Nudge nearly yelled. Angel went and held Max down. "Wait, what's going on? Max, what are you doing? Why are you trying to kill Fang? Max, do you remember us?"

Max looked up from her position on the ground. "No, I don't know any of you. All I know is you work for Them."

"Who? Max, what's going on?" Angel demanded. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you play dumb with me! Let me go, now!" She struggled from under Angel's grasp and got up.

"No, seriously, Max, we don't know who you're talking about. Please tell us what's going on."

Max hesitated. "You really don't know, do you?"

Max POV

Who were these people? Did they really not work for Them?

"No, we don't know. Can you come with us, so you can tell us where you've been? We haven't seen you in fifteen years, Max." The girl with the blond hair pleaded. Her eyes looked sad.

I hesitated again. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. You do anything that shows you work for Them, and you'll be dead in an instant."

"Yes, thank you." The tall guy who was looking for me earlier said.

"This doesn't mean I'm trusting you, it means I want to see who you are." I snapped while I unfurled my wings. They leaped into the air, and I did the same. I made sure to keep my distance. A good fifty feet, take or give.

Fang POV

I was over excited.

Max was back. She wasn't dead.

But why didn't she remember us? Did she remember us? Too many questions. And, probably the most confusing one was also partially the one I didn't really want to know.

Who were Them? The School? Itex? Or was it something new? Well, whatever it was, Max hated it. That meant it had to be bad.

**A/N: So, we got Max into the picture now! Well, she was before, but still... The next chapter is going to start with them talking, and then it breaks off into a Max flashback. Yeah. Okay, R&R!**


	7. Flashback: Where Am I?

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update... I only get to use the computer on the weekends and for a little bit at school. So, yeah. Here's the chappie!**

Max POV

They took me to the tall guys house. When I got there, two other guys started freaking out when they saw me. All of them claimed to know me. Did I let them take me here? Yes. Did I let them close the door so it would be harder to get out if I needed to escape? Yes. Do I trust them? No.

"Max, tell us why you're killing those people." The blonde girl asked. She was the youngest out of all of them. "Please."

"Fine." I pulled the chair closer to the door and unlocked it, ya' know, just in case. "So, I..."

_FLASHBACK_

I woke up. I was strapped down to something, a table or a chair or whatever.

"Hurry, she's waking up. Give her the calming stuff, so we can do the surgery." A girl said.

"For your information, it's not 'stuff'. It's really precious and important." An older man said.

"Whatever."

I looked around. The room was full of all sorts of computers and vials full of odd liquids. Four doctors, or insane weirdos passing off as doctors, stood nearby.

"What are you doing with me?" I nearly screamed, and they all turned to look at me

"Well, first off, we're going to program you to our use. Soon, all of the mut-"

"Shush!" The woman, the older one, flung her hand over the younger boys mouth. The two younger kids were twins most likely around the age of sixteen, take or give. They all looked a like; straight dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a thin figure. "What are you thinking? Telling them our plan? Ugh!"

"Cooperate, and this will be that much easier." The man said. He came towards me, pulling an IV drip with him.

"No freaking way, creep! Let me go!" I struggled against the straps, violently shaking the chair under me.

"Stop it!" The woman and the boy held me down. The man forced the needle into my arm, and I blacked out.

_End Flashback_

The others stared at me.

"Wait, how'd you get out?" The girl who said her name was Nudge said.

"Uh, that's a different story..."

"Then tell us."

**A/N: I'll get the next chapterin next time, because I don't have much time left. Sorry. R&R!**


	8. Flashback: The Not So Great Escape

**A/N: Okay, sorry for taking so long!**** Here's the next flashback and some discussion between them... So, enjoy! R&R!**

"Fine." I said, and started telling them the oh so wonderful day when I escaped.

_Flashback_

The Johnstons were inside examining some tests. God, I hated that family. The younger boy was peering out the window, keeping an eye on me.

I was locked up in a cage _outside, _on their porch. Yes, this was the house they lived in. You know home day-cares? Imagine home science lab and torturing hell hole. Those assholes left me outside because I had disobeyed their 'order'. It was snowing out, for God's sake! I have to admit, they do come up with great ways to torture me, but I would never tell that to them. Then they'd keep doing it. Maybe, if I pretended this didn't bother me, maybe they would do something else...

That's it, I can't handle this anymore.

They think I'll respond to their every whim and command? Well, they got a whole different thing comin' to them.

I started shaking the cage around, making a loud rattling sound. It tipped over, making me lay on my side. I couldn't help but laugh. I kept doing that until I hit the stairs...

Ow, ow, ow, ow. The cage hit every step really hard. After a painful roll down the stairs, the cage was beat up and broken. I kicked the hinges off the cage and jumped up. I heard the boy yell out to everyone else, sounding frantic.

I leaped in to the air and took off.

Not really what you would call the most action packed movie-worth type of escape, but an escape nonetheless.

_End Flashback_

Fang POV

"Okay then." I said as she finished up. I leaned back against my chair, and sighed. "So, you're killing them because..."

"Because I know their plan, and it's not pleasant for anyone but them. It's not just them anymore, it's a whole company." Max finished up for me.

"Then what? What's it called? The company, I mean? And, what's their plan?" Nudge asked, leaning closer.

"The company is just called Johnston Inc. Their plan is..." Max paused for a second. "Well, to put it in the simplest way? They plan on finding every mutant on Earth and, well..." She paused again. "It sounds childish, but they're going to use the mutants to go to war with the world."

"War?" I asked.

"Yeah. As in, it's the cliche plan of them wanting to take over the world."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliche idea... But, there is something else I'm adding in the next chapter to put a new edge on it. **


	9. The Twist In The Plan

**A/N: So, yeah. I finally got another chapter up. Yay! Happiness! R&R!**

Max POV

"Wow." Fang said, leaning back. "More idiots who want power over the world."

"Yeah, but not only that," I said grimly, "there's something else."

"What?" The guy name Iggy asked.

"They are going to fight any people who don't want them as the leaders of the world, that's where the war part is." I said. "Then, after getting everyone to obey them, they are going to make more mutants and then sell them as products, along with the original mutnats. Like slaves. Soon, if we don't stop them, we're going to be someone's mutant slave who has to do everyone order they give."

The room was silent for a little while, and I knew everyone was trying to imagine what life would be like that way.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take care of this _before_ I get packaged up and then sold at Wal-Mart." I said, getting up. I was about to walk out of the room when someone grabbed my arm.

"No, Max, wait..." Fang said. "we're coming with you. Well, is that okay with you?"

I hesitated. I didn't even know these people, they were total strangers... I mean, what if they were just really good actors and they really were working for Them? Well, they probably wouldn't be that obidient if they knew that they were going to be sold...

"Fine." I said, after awhile. They all smiled and stood up. "You guys can come. But like I said, if you do anything to show that you work for Them-" I snapped my fingers, "-you're dead."

I walked out the door quickly, and the others filled behind me. I unfurled my wings and took off, heading for their house.


	10. A Little Bit Of Requested Faxness

**A/N: Okay, as requested, I have added Faxness into the mix. Just a little though, not very strong. Fang's POV is about him getting angry and**** sad. :'( Poor him. Okay, R&R! This is just a short little Faxness chapter, nothing much.**

Fang POV

Max jumped out of the house and took off, beating her strong wings against the wind. I remembered watching her do this before, when I was still fourteen and she still had her memory back. When she took care of us and protected us.

I remember her being so stubborn, but still strong. When she was cutting her arm, because she wanted the chip out of her. When she introduced me to Dr. Martinez and Ella. When she, me and Nudge went to save Angel. The time she had killed Ari in the New York sewers. When she kissed Sam, and I had gotten jealous. When _I _kissed her...

Oh God, I miss her. The old her. My hatred grew for the Johnstons. They were the reason she didn't trust us anymore. Why the hell did these stupid people do that time of shit? It's hella stupid. There just idiotic jerks, who are going to get their asses kicked pretty soon...

Angel POV

I couldn't help but wonder what Fang was thinking, now that he got to talk with Max again after these fifteen years. Well, you probably would of done the same thing I did if you could read peoples minds.

_Max, remember us! _He screamed in his mind. I could see from the corner of my eyes he was showing an angry expression. I snickered a little. It used to be so annoying, how Max and Fang would think about eachother and how much they miss them (like when we split up in two flocks), and how the whole issing thing affected the both of them. It was all coming back to me.

_I miss her. I miss her so much. Why did those stupid idiots take her?! Man, I am going to give them all a slow painful death. I want her to remember us. To remember me. To actually not run away next time I kiss her... _He thought. I giggled again, and he looked at me with a confused look. Then he narrowed his eyes at me.

_Angel, get the hell out of my mind or I'm going to kick your ass too. _He thought angrily and I giggled again, turning away. I wonder what Max was thinking...?

_Ugh, these strangers are weird. Do I seriously know them? Okay, so there was... uh... Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. Yeah. And Fang. Fang's kinda' cute. Oh my God, did I seriously just think that?! Oh my frickin God. Don't think that. Focus on getting the Johnston's asses kicked. Then see if I can remember these people. And see if Fang's single. Oh my God, stop!_

I giggled again, and turned away.

It was when I was six all over again.


	11. Planning It Out

Max POV

For the rest of the flight the longest I lasted without thinking about Fang was maybe five minutes, take or give. Actually, only take. He was the only thing on my mind, really.

So, trying to stay to the mission, I focused on locating the house-science lab place. They lived way out of the city, pretty isolated, right in a clearing in the middle of the woods. When I saw the house on the horizon, maybe a half mile away, I docked down into the forest. The other bird kids followed, with Angel giggling a little.

After a couple minutes of running, we could see the house.I walked to the edge of the clearing and I hid behind a bush, trying to figure out a plan in my head. The house was big and on top of a hill that was in the clearing. There was tons of windows, and I could see inside the house, but nothing was the science lab. That was all in the basement. If we barged in, they already have some mutants ready to attack us. I know that because most of the time I had to watch the tests they did on them. But if we decided to sneak in, then how would we kill them without eventually being attacked by the other mutants?

"I say we use Angel to mind control them."

"Ah!" I jolted to the side, when I realized that Fang had come up to hide behind the bush, too. "Oh my God, where'd you come from?"

He shrugged, with a hint of a smirk.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That scared me. When I opened them, he was still looking at me.

"So...?" He asked.

"So what?"

"Should we use Angel's mind controlling powers on them or not?" He said, nodding his head to Angel, who was knealed behind a tree, peaking out to look at the house.

"Can't." I said. "They have some pretty evolved technology in there, and it protects them."

He sighed. "Okay then, what's plan B?"

Well, I guess we'd have to take a risk. "Well, let's just barge in and test our luck on fighting them off. The main targets are normal humans, not the mutants." I said. I turned to see if evertone else was listening, and they were. They all nodded, and I turned back to the house.

I jumped out from behind the bush and ran full speed towards the house.

**A/N: Gasp! The fight shall begin in the next chapter! And then what...? Will they beat them, or will they fail horribly? Will Max get her memory back? Is there going to be anymore FAXNESS?! Well, you'll see in the next chapter! Review please!**


	12. The Final Fight

**A/N: This is it. The fight to the death. Read and review!**

I charged across the ground and ran, fist first, into the door. The white wood snapped and splinters flew everywhere. I got a little bit of blood coming out of my fist, but that didn't matter. I punched it one more time and jumped inside.

"Why couldn't you just _open_ the door and _then_ attack?" Fang muttered from behind me. I ignored him and looked around. I was rewarded with several faces turning to me. Two of them were the kids- who were older now- and they seemed both surprised and scared. Then, the girl blinked a few times.

"Max...?" She said, and then shook her head. She took a deep lung full of air. "GUARDS, GET THEM!"

I let out a snarl and ran forward, reaching my hands out to grab her. I took her down and we slid across the dining table that was behind her. I looked down at her and punched her in the gut, making her let out an _umph! _I could tell she had no air left inside of her, so I grasped her neck with two hands and gripped as tightly as I could to choke her, when someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and through me across the room and I slammed into the wall.

There was an Eraser like thing standing there; it had bright red eyes and a grey, fury body like a wolf. There was sharp claws coming out of the fingers, just like an Eraser, but it was _huge_ and much bigger. You could see it had at least three times as much muscle than normal Erasers. I narrowed my eyes and lunged at it, trying to punch it in the gut too but was rewarded with some broken fingers.

"Ow!" I cried out. The thing was rock solid! I couldn't beat this thing, I would be crushed!

"Wait, Max! I can read it's mind!" Angel screamed from across the room. She was being held up against the wall by another huge Eraser, but she struggled and somehow was able to get out of it's grasp. "They have a weak spot, write in the neck! Punch it as har-" The Eraser grabbed her again and threw her down.

I turned back to the Eraser and clenched my fist. I was going to kick this thing's ass so hard. Er, neck. Whatever.

The thing tried to lunge at me, but I jumped to the left and dodged it, making it go face first into the wall. For a second it was stunned, so I threw my fist at him like a comet and it hit his neck with a _slam. _Then the breathing stopped, and it laid motionless. I turned it over to make sure it was dead for sure; the eyes were closed and it's mouth was bleeding, and there was no pulse. I smiled and ran to Angel to help her.

She was quick and nuimble compared to the other one. He was too slow to catch her, but quick enough to make it hard for Angel to get his neck. I unfurled my wings and hovered above it, maybe ten feet. Thank God these people's ceilign was super high. I flew up to the top, and the folded my wings back against me . I put my arms in front of me, making me a lethal arrow. I dove down and then was able hit it in the head super hard (with the hand I didn't break fingers on), hard enough to make it fall to the ground. Angel quickly ran over and then slammed her sneaker against it's neck.

There was no others. Only two? Wow, these people didn't know the meaning of 'true guards against mutant birds'. Well, probably no one knew, because it's not realy the most commen thing. But whatever.

The boy was fighting off Fang, but he was getting his ass kicked. The kid had a bloody nose, a black eye and no doubt broken bones. Eventually Fang had him held down. He raised his fist, and then slammed it against the kid's face. For good measure, he kicked his gut and then rose from the body. The girl was trying to scramble out the door, but she was weak and couldn't move her legs, which were both limp. I must of hit her pretty hard eariler. She was just trying to claw her way across the ground.

With no need to hurry, I walked over to the girl and smirked. "You really thought I would run away and not come back to kill you? Well, remember this; I am Maximum Ride, and I don't let loosers like you get away with the shit you try to plan."

I kicked her in the stomach, and then knelt down next to her. She wasn't dead yet, but soon she would be. I grabbed her neck again, but this time I only needed one hand, and I choked her until the last of the light left her green eyes.

Then I stood up. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were just kinda' standing there in the door way.

"Uh, sorry. You seemed like you could win so I didn't think we needed to help. I was when the Eraser came in, but then Angel told you what to do and-"

I held up a finger to tell Nudge to be quiet. "S'okay, Nudge." Then I let a huge grin spread across my face. "Doesn't this remind you of when we destroyed the School, way back then? I feel as happy as I did back then because we finally just destroyed another thing we hate."

Everyone was speechless.

"Ma..." Gazzy didn't finish my name.

"Oh my God." Iggy said, his blind eyes wide open.

"Max, you have your memory back!" Nudge squealed, and then ran forward to hug me. Everyone started laughing and smiling, and we had a group hug. When they all pulled away, I looked over at Fang.

"Your back." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yup." We both just stood there for a second, and then Fang leaned down to kiss me.

And, this time? I didn't run away.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Yay! The end is happyful! Sorry, I kinda' rushed this, didn't I? Sorry, I just wanted to get some stories out of the way so I can focus on updating one story at a time. Well, please review, and thank's for reading! You guys rock, forever and ever!**


End file.
